In Your Shoes
by YuriChan220
Summary: Rumors started to spread, causing Yuyaki to distance herself from Leo.


**In Your Shoes**

**Pairing: Leo x Yuyaki**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I know. I'm doing this again with the whole harpies and stuff like that. But…how else am I going to have this protecting from bullies kind of scenario? I love it, honestly. Brings the couple or even the two people even closer. **

**A-anyways! Please enjoy~!**

_"Leo-sama! She's so cool!"_

_"I know right? She's so rich and beautiful I want to go out with her!"_

_"Oh, you know what? There's that other girl that's always with her."_

_"Who?"_

_"That white haired timid girl? You know with the dark tan?"_

_"Oh, that's right! Why would a person like her talk with her anyways? She's too shy to even approach people."_

_"She should leave Leo-sama alone if she knows what's good for her."_

Yuyaki can hear them. She can definitely hear those people gossiping about Leo behind her back. She wishes she could just take out her swords, go Insane and slash them to shreds. But as a shinobi and leader of her Tohno Tengu team, she cannot harm people, even if they irritate her this badly. But the rumors are getting to her the more she listens to them and pretty soon, she herself starts to doubt whether or not to be near Leo just to keep her safe. Her popularity safe. If she were to avoid the rich girl, things will go smoothly.

She started this about a few days ago. Rumors about Yuyaki and Leo being together still spread, so the shy tanned girl decides to not talk to Leo in order to make things better. But for Leo, this is not good at all. She is wondering why Yuyaki hasn't called or texted her during those few days, let alone talk to her from time to time. Every time she meets up with the shy tanned girl, Yuyaki would just turn and walk away. Did she do something wrong? Was there something that Leo did that upset Yuyaki? Many questions filled the rich girl's head on and on as the days went by. And then, a week passes and Yuyaki is still not talking to her. This has to stop. The rich girl cannot sit there and let this go on. She NEEDS to know what's going on and why her beloved isn't talking to her at all. A text is sent that afternoon to meet at her mansion out by the courtyard to talk.

Yuyaki got the text. But it's more of a demand than just Leo asking. The shy tanned girl sighs and decides to go and see what's up. It sounds very urgent, so she doesn't have any other choice. She leaves her home and heads toward Leo's mansion where the courtyard is. The rich girl is waiting for her there. She stands up from the bench with her arms crossed with a serious expression on her face.

"Yuyaki-san." She says.

"L-Leo-san…" The shy tanned girl looks around her. Thankfully, there's no one else around, but if she stays here any longer…

"Listen, this has gone far enough," Leo says. "Let me ask you this: why are you avoiding me?"

Yuyaki bites her lip, trying so hard to not let tears fall from her eyes. But they are threatening to spill at any second just because she's willing herself not to say what's on her mind.

"I don't understand," Leo says. "If you don't hate me, why are you avoiding me?"

The shy tanned girl clenches her fists, shaking her head. "No…please don't talk to me…"

"Huh?" Leo tilts her head in confusion.

"I…I…" Yuyaki grits her teeth as tears start to flow. "I can't…get myself to say it!"

"What!? What in the world are you talking about?" Leo says.

Yuyaki buries her head in her hands. "I…I don't want to say things I don't really…mean!"

"Huh!?"

"I'm so sorry if I'm making you lose your popularity!" Yuyaki cries.

"What are you-" Leo quickly grabs Yuyaki's hand to make her face her. "Yuyaki-san!"

The tanned girl gasps as her eyes widen at the sight of Leo slightly closer to her.

"I don't understand what you're saying!" Leo shouts.

Yuyaki sniffles a bit before speaking again. "P-People said that if I'm around you…you're going to lose your popularity!"

"Popularity? Who told you this!?" Leo asks.

"R-rumors! People were spreading rumors about it!"

"Rumors…" Leo sighs and comes a bit closer, squeezing her hand a bit tighter. "Where does MY decision fit into that?"

Yuyaki lifts her head to face her beloved rich girl.

"That is not something for you to decide!" Leo shouts. "It is MY choice!"

Yuyaki gasps from Leo's words, yet she listens carefully at what she is saying to her.

"I'm going to do things the way I want to," Leo continues as her hand loosens. "If I want to be with you, then I will. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't be doing this right now." She lets go and intertwines her hand with Yuyaki's. "I don't care what rumors are going around. The only Yuyaki-san I know is the one I see with my OWN eyes."

Yuyaki just stares at her beloved. She has nothing to say about it because she's right. She's so insecure about herself that she failed to see that Leo doesn't care about any of the rumors. All she cares about is her beloved and what she sees her. With that, Leo takes her inside the mansion and to her main chambers with the double doors shut to give them privacy. Leo offered her some tissues to blow her nose from all the crying while the blonde fetches some tea. After the tea is poured, she sits next to the shy tanned girl. There is silence for a bit while Leo and Yuyaki exchange looks. Yuyaki has never felt this warm feeling in a long time ever since she and Leo first met. Now she feels even closer to her than ever before.

"So that's it," Leo says after Yuyaki explains the whole thing. "Rumors started to spread because we're together." The rich girl looks up at the ceiling. "Say…what if…what if you were in my shoes?"

"Eh?" Yuyaki turns to her girlfriend.

"What if I distanced myself from you because I thought it would make YOU less popular?" Leo says.

The answer immediately comes to Yuyaki. "I'd hate that! I really…love you a lot!"

"I'd feel the same way then," Leo says with a soft smile. "The point is: it all depends on how the other person feels. That person being me. If you keep distancing yourself from me, I might feel insecure."

"Ah…"

"Never…I mean never, ever try to avoid me like that again," Leo says.

That smile from the rich girl brings up Yuyaki's spirits a little. She looks down at the floor. "M-Maybe I was…thinking too much about this. I should've asked. No…I should've told you how I felt first. I'm your girlfriend and we tell each other…everything. I want you to hear my feelings."

"Then, from now on, go for it," Leo encourages. "No more secrets, okay? We're a couple and no one can tell us otherwise."

Yuyaki smiles and nods. "No more secrets. I got it."

Both of them scoot closer, intertwine hands and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss to seal the deal.


End file.
